Generally, a channel assembly for mounting exterior panels on structural members of a building must have four basic characteristics: (1) load carrying capability to support the panels without substantial deformation; (2) adjustability to facilitate attachment of the panels to the structural members; (3) tight sealing to minimize infiltration of wind, rain, snow, hail and the like; and (4) removability to allow removal of any panel and/or seal member without disturbing others.
Attempts to satisfy the above-mentioned characteristics have been made in the prior art. However, none of them satisfy all four characteristics. For instance, a structure for a channel assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,848 to Jordan, issued Feb. 13, 1973, provides a rigid displaceable covering ledge to bridge or close the separation joints between the edges of adjacent exterior panels. However, this assembly does not have a satisfactory quality to prevent water intrusion, as there is space for water to penetrate between the edges of the adjacent panels. The patent discloses the idea of locally or continuously filling the separation joints with an elastic or plastic material to provide a sealing function. However, the sealing member does not allow for convenient removal of a panel without disturbing others.
Another attempt to prevent damage to exterior panels from water intrusion or pollutant corrosion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,735 to Smith, issued Oct. 24, 1972, which relies upon the internal strength of resilient gaskets having an H-shaped cross-section for providing structural strength for supporting the weight of the panels as well a providing sealing capability. Variations of such gaskets employed as filler strips or wedges insertable in grooves as the sealing member are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,229 to Hubbard, issued June 23, 1964. However, the prior structures do not allow for convenient removal of the exterior panels and/or the gaskets without disturbing others.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide an improved channel assembly for mounting panels on structural members of a building which satisfy all four desireable characteristics mentioned above.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved channel assembly with sufficient sealing capability to prevent damage by water intrusion or pollutant corrosion, while at the same time allowing the panels and/or sealing members to be easily removed without disturbing others.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved channel assembly which can be economically manufactured and is readily installed and adjusted. A further object is to provide a channel assembly with an esthetically attractive appearance.